Fusion is a cheap tactic
by ampharosmaster64
Summary: We all know fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak germs stronger. However what if fusion is also a cheap way to make relationships stronger? A collection of short fluffy one shots between some of my Dragon Age protagonists. Minor spoilers for Dragon Age Origins and Dragon Age 2, maybe some for Inquisition as well. Please leave reviews on how to improve my writing!
1. The Trotting Mabari

The first time the Warden and Alistair fused was completely on accident. There were rumblings about alien gems fusing, but the humans of Thedas never thought they could.

"Hey Alistair, just out of curiosity…..do you know how to dance?" Serena asked Alistair in camp one night. They had just recruited the dwarves into the Warden's army and were about to head back to Redcliffe. Once they get there, Arl Eamon is going to call a Landsmeet in Denerim, where Alistair would possibly be crowned king of Fereldan. Alistair was sitting at the campfire and Serena was organizing supplies for the upcoming battles against the darkspawn. Everyone else was fast asleep in their tents.

"Dance? No, I've never been taught how to…" Alistair replied.

"Well, you're probably going to have to learn how to, and I've known how to dance since I was 6 since we held many parties at the Cousland estate….."

"Serena are you suggesting you want to teach this lumbering mabari how to dance?"

Serena giggled shaking her head and approaching Alistair by the warm campfire.

"You're my adorable lumbering mabari."

Alistair got up and faced Serena.

"You know, if Morrigan sees us, she'll never let me forget how horribly I dance."

"Don't you guys already make fun of each other?"

"Well yes, but I don't need another thing for her to insult me about."

"Alistair do you want to dance or not?"

Alistair nodded and held out his hand.

"Alright, you put your right hand on my shoulder, and your left hand holding my right hand." Serena said.

"Like this?" Alistair replied with his hands at the instructed locations.

"Yup that's right! Now the first step with any dance is to learn the box step."

"Box step? I thought this was a dance lesson, not a packaging lesson." Alistair said sarcastically.

"Hahaha, jokes on you. You have to learn how to lead your partner."

After a long period of time fumbling with learning the mere basics of dancing, Alistair was finally starting to get the concept of dancing. The night was silent, save for the sounds of Serena giggling and the occasional slip of the foot from Alistair.

"Well that was tiring." Alistair said with a sigh as they sat down to take a break.

"Want to actually try dancing through that again?" asked Serena.

Alistair looked at the ground.

"One more time wouldn't hurt."

Alistair and Serena got back into dancing position and started to dance again. They gracefully danced and twirled around the campfire.

"Dang Alistair you're really good at this." Chuckled Serena.

Just before the final twirl there was a massive flash of light, and a new person was sitting where Alistair and Serena were dancing. Her hair was a dirty blond with streaks of red, gray colored armor with red shoulder plates. She was passed out on the ground and slowly came too.

"Serena why is your bow just left here…..wait mine…wait what?!" she started to say.

The giant woman started looking around and looked at herself.

"Alistair where are you..? Me…? We...?"

Then she realized what she might be. It was impossible right? Was this blood magic?

"Um….you're me, and I'm you. Yet not either one all at the same time?"

She just stood there for 10 minutes pacing back and forth.

"So, we're fused together! Like one of those giant rock creatures. Obviously I…I mean we, need a proper name."

Then it looked like a candle lit up in her head.

"Waristair! Yeah, I'm Waristair!"

Then Waristair heard rustling in one of the tents, specifically Morrigan's.

"Oh geez, she can't see this. She'd be so disgusted she'll leave and we kinda need her to be here!"

Then with all the panic she split apart with Alistair and Serena sleeping side by side, appearing that they were cuddling. Morrigan looked outside her tent.

"I thought I heard an intrud-"Morrigan started, then she saw them laying side by side unharmed.

"You know what, I don't want to know." And she returned inside her tent completely forgetting the incident.


	2. When your mage learns dance moves

Hawke and Anders fused after their time in Kirkwall odd enough. Although, it didn't turn out how it should've been at all. They learned the hard way.

"Anders, tell me. Was is really you who made the choice to…?" Elizabeth started. Anders and Elizabeth were currently hiding out in a cave somewhere in Orlais. It was about a year after their flight from Kirkwall where the mage uprising forced both of them to become fugitives. Hiding from Templars and mages. Elizabeth and Anders were both cuddled together on some blankets laid out on the cold floor.

"I like to think I was the one who made that choice, however now that I think about it. I'm not sure." Replied Anders. "Maybe Justice implanted the idea to….it doesn't matter now."

"Shame that I left Booker with Bethany." Elizabeth said, thinking about her pet mabari she left in Kirkwall.

"I felt the same when I left Sir Pounce-a-lot with Nathanael in Amarantine."

Anders got up.

"You know, let's stop dwelling on past tragedies and losses, let's dance. "He said, hand held up for Hawke to take. Elizabeth was shocked.

"I'm surprised Anders! I thought you didn't know how to dance!"

"Well remember that Zevran guy in Kirkwall before we left? He taught me this dance called the Antivan waltz."

"Oh yeah, Zevran! I remember him."

"So….Elizabeth, do you want to dance real quick before we get back on the road again?"

"Yes Anders, I'm fine with that."

Anders showed Elizabeth some of the basic steps, then they began to dance. Leaning back and forth and twirling around. They decided to be ambitious and do a throwing twirl move, however once they completed it a flash of light filled the cave and a giant glowing women took their place.

"Anders what happened? Why do I, I mean we hear more than one or two voices in our head?"

The giant woman had blue glowing eyes, blond hair, and a red streak across her face. Along with a mage staff combined with a sword at their side, she was wearing black armor.

"Hawke….do you, I mean we. Did we fuse?" she asked.

She looked around the cave.

"Wait…if we're fused. HAWKE WE NEED TO UNFUSE NOW." She said urgently

Then the giant woman split apart. Elizabeth and Anders fell on the floor after the split.

"Love? Are you still you?" Anders asked while hugging Hawke.

"Yes, don't worry about me" Hawke said while trying to calm down Anders, "I know why you unfused, you're afraid Justice would've corrupted me too."

Elizabeth hugged Anders back.

"I was so worried."

"I know remember? When fused, our thoughts were one."

There was a silence as they continued to hug.

"Anders? I want to remind you, I love you. Even if we can't be Handers." Elizabeth said.

Then they turned and kissed.


	3. Something Entirely New

Now while the previous tales where fusions that happened in secret, the Inquisitor and the Commander's fusion was quite out in the open. The other tales were also at the end of their journeys, this was merely in the beginning.

"Cullen are you going to save me a dance?" Inquisitor Cathrodil Lavellan asked her Commander at the winter palace. The Inquisition was there to prevent to possible assassination of the empress of Orlais, and to discover their enemy's plans.

"No thank you no." Commander Cullen Rutherford replied.

"Oh…..um ok." Cathrodil sighed in disappointment.

"No I didn't mean! Maker's breath, I've just heard that question so many times I'm rejecting it automatically." Cullen said quickly. "Templars never attended balls before."

"Its fine Cullen, I understand. I've never been to a ball either. Do you think a Dalish warrior has been to many fancy human parties?"

"Plus, we need to focus on protecting the empress."

Both parted ways and continued to progress in their mission to protect Celine. Secrets and murderous plots were uncovered. To get answers, Cathrodil danced with a duchess, and found it not to be too difficult. On another note, she managed to discover Gaspard and Floriane's secret, promptly after killing the Duchess, the duke was sentenced to death. Effectively putting an end to the long and bloody Orlais civil war. Cathrodil rested on the balcony outside the ballroom of the palace. She was tired of politics, just tired of Orlais in general. Then a familiar voice came from behind her.

"There you are! Everyone has been looking for you!" Cullen said walking up to her side. "Things have calmed down for the moment, however I was wondering how you're feeling."

"I'm fine, it's just the night has been, very long." She replied.

Cullen chuckled, "For all of us." Then he looked down.

"You know, I may never get the chance to ask this again." He turned around and held his arm out.

"May I have this dance my lady?"

Cathrodil was surprised and took his hand.

"Of course, I thought you didn't dance!"

"For you I'll try."

At first they danced out only on the balcony, slowly moving towards the main ballroom. All the nobles in the room took notice and stood by to watch. They were graceful on the dance floor. Then when Cullen dipped Cathrodil down, a flash of light appeared. In the couples' place was a giant elven woman. She was blond, hair ruffled. Her eyes were a dark brown, ears slightly pointed, she wore the same formal outfit Cullen and Cathrodil were wearing. Several nobles screamed.

"THAT IS DIGUSTING."  
"THIS IS UNHEARD OF."

"BLOOD MAGIC, KILL THEM FOR IT!"

Cassandra, Vivienne, Sera, Josephine, and Leliana all just watched in awe.

"Um….?" The Giant woman started.

"INQUISITOR, OR COMMANDER WHOEVER YOU ARE RIGHT NOW. YOU HAVE DISGRACED YOUR INQUISITION! ONE OF YOU ONCE YOU UNFUSE WILL BE EXECUTED FOR THIS. MORE SO THE COMMANDER." Empress Celine Shouted. "WE CANNOT TOLERATE ANYTHING SIMILAR TO BLOOD MAGIC IN THE WINTER PALACE."

The guards started to gang up on the woman.

"Wait what?" she said. She looked around and jumped over the guards and nobles, clearly in full panic mode.

The remaining members of the Inquisition and the Orlesian magical advisor attempted to calm down the palace. The giant woman ran into the forests surrounding the capital city of Orlais. She remained out of sight, and sat by a small pond to grasp what was happening.

"Cullen? I mean Cathrodil? What's going on?" she started to sputter. She looked at her reflection and finally realized what had happened.

"Did…we do that fuse thing….?" She asked herself. "What should we, I mean….I what should I call myself?"

She did a little twirl staring into the woods.

"Cullvellan? By the dread wolf that sounds alright." She muttered. Then Cullvellan went somewhat into shock.

"We….fused…..in the middle of the winter palace….." her heart started beating really quickly. "And shamed the entire Inquisition and…ONE OF US WILL BE EXECUTED. Sweet Maker…..err…..creators, where do we go? What did we…I mean I…do?"

"You made someone entirely new." Morrigan said as she walked up to Cullvellan to sit next to her.

"Ah! Morrigan! Please don't kill him or her!" Cullvellan shouted, about to jump up and run even further away.

"Relax, the Inquisition and I sorted it out." Morrigan coaxed. "I know what happened, it isn't blood magic at all."

"How do we….I…..know for certain?"

"Because I have seen it before."

Cullvellan couldn't believe it.

"You know what…..this is?"

"Yes, I call it fusion. It is what happens when two people who are close to one another dance in a certain way that causes them to fuse together."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"I can tell you I've seen the Hero of Fereldan and Alistair fuse before."

"You mean the king and queen of Fereldan?!"

"The very same fools." Morrigan chuckled. "I thought there was an intruder, but I remembered what Flemith told me about fusion. Tis a rare art, a magic stronger than what any mage can muster. It combines not only your thoughts and personalities, but skill and power. Anders and Hawke also have fused together from what I've heard through rumors."

Cullvellan was shocked by all this information.

"Is Celine still going to execute Cullen?"

"I had to remind her of you two are the only reasons she is still alive. Besides, after the simple explanation of fusion, she understands it was a mere accident."

Morrigan got up and started walking away.

"Whenever you are ready just unfuse and head back to the palace as soon as you do. Your Inquisition is worried about you two." Morrigan left as quickly as she came. Cullvellan glowed and split apart, resulting with Cathrodil and Cullen standing as though they were still dancing in the palace.

"That was…." Cullen started.

"Quite the experience." Cathrodil finished.

They both started to laugh, and hugged one another.

"We should be getting back little robin." Cullen chuckled.

"That is correct Commander, let's not turn into a giant woman this time." She responded.

The held each other's hands and started walking back.


End file.
